Still Good
by TheWoollyHowl
Summary: Hiccup tries to escape the swirling emotions from the events from the past few days by heading to the woods, only to encounter more prodding thoughts there. And he thanks that quiet moment, as well as a fallen seed, for giving him a chance to explore the connection between him and his best buddy. Reflective post-HTTYD oneshot.


**First story on this account! I kinda did this on a whim, but I hope you guys can tell a bit of my writing style based on this piece, the overall message of this story and perhaps connect with the emotional resonance of this piece. I'm trying to make this piece a little more emotional, perhaps worthy of a few tears, but since I rushed through this slightly, I'm not sure if this piece has the right effect. I'm still stumbling through writing fanfics, so please do R &R and any suggestions, especially on striking the emotional core even harder, would be highly appreciated! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Still Good

The boy sat alone at the base of the aspen tree and sucked in an invigorating breath of the crisp breeze that tugged his long auburn hair gently. Though it was a chilly autumn day, he was clad in a simple green tunic that day, trying to escape the burdens of reality. Apart from the soft rustling of yellow leaves and the soft gurgling from the stream nearby, a peaceful tranquility lingered in the woods.

Hiccup twiddled a little hazelnut between his fingers to keep himself occupied. _Too much has happened during the past few days._

He had headed out that day to get some things off his troubled minds but started to regret his choice when boredom took the place of burden in his head. He squinted at the little nut in his hand and skilfully scratched off its husk, revealing a polished brown seed fitted snugly in it. He twirled it between his forefinger and thumb with a small smile on his face. A soft pop sounded as his finger slipped off the nut and he to frowned slightly. Hiccup bent down and picked up the two halves of the seed before he heard the soft crunching of gravel from behind him.

The Viking spun around, only to see his best buddy behind. A sleek black dragon trotted up from behind and unlike most days, his back was bare and his tail unadorned with his prosthetic fin."Hey," Hiccup cooed affectionately, rubbing the dragon's chin. "You better?"

Toothless purred to Hiccup excitedly in response, licking the latter's face. Hiccup chuckled and wiped the residue off his face with his sleeve. Propping his right arm against the tree, he helped himself up.

An excruciating pain shot up to his thighs as the boy winced and stumbled backwards until his back was pressed against the rough tree bark. With a concerned gurgle, the Night Fury swooped forward and helped his one-legged rider settle down.. Waiting for the pain to pass, he clutched the stump and swore softly, questioning Odin what he did wrong. The swollen area where flesh met metal was revealed to be tender and sore when Hiccup detached his new leg. He drew in a long, restrained breath and held in the tears in his green eyes.

Toothless sniffed it gingerly before looking at Hiccup, his eyes full of regret and sympathy. "It wasn't you, bud," Hiccup reassured, stroking the dragon's downcast face. "It really isn't that bad. I mean, yours is probably worst."

Toothless looked back with teary eyes and swished his tail over. Both rider and dragon examined the lopsided appendage intently. While the wound had almost fully patched up, thin layers of discolored scales were still flaking off, revealing a deep laceration encrusted with dried blood beneath."At least I can walk soon, eh?" Hiccup ran his finger over the prosthetic tail fin and then his metal leg. "I'm sorry, bud. I really am." Tears welled up in his eyes but the Viking quickly dried it on his tunic. Toothless nudged his side, pulling on a playful face though the dragon knew that it wouldn't deceive either of them.

"Does it hurt?" Hiccup asked, slouching over.

Toothless looked back quizzically.

"Not the tail. But deep down," Hiccup pressed his finger against his chest, "knowing you'll never be complete again. Does it not nag you day and night? I'll never have a foot again, you'll never have a tail again. It's like..." Hiccup separated the hazel nut halves with both hands and turned it in his fingers, "we'll never be whole again."

Toothless simply trotted closer to him and sat down beside Hiccup, resting his chin on the latter's lap. They sat in peaceful silence for a couple of moments, watching the view of yellow leaves floating to the ground. Never looking at each other straight in the eye, the duo sat beside each other in restraint.

They weren't meant to be like this. With so many fresh nicks and scars etched not only on their limbs, but their relationship. Now, there was only one word to describe either of them: _fragile_. The irony, Hiccup thought, how they directly or indirectly tore each other apart physically and mentally yet complimented each other so well. Regardless of their past, they were now two splitting images of a mirror, lost without the other. _Fragile_ , Hiccup thought to himself again.

Toothless slumped his head onto the ground while Hiccup picked up the hazelnut halves once more and began to finger them again, mainly to escape from the awkwardness. _Too much has happened during the past few days. Too much._

After twisting it for a while, he carefully matched the two halves together until it formed a perfect round nut. "It's a little like you and me," Hiccup remarked suddenly and Toothless raised his head. "Never complete by itself, but together," Hiccup examined the pale nut with careful admiration. "...it's little, but still good."

He popped a half between his teeth, savoring the powdery yet rich taste of hazelnut on his tongue. He held the other out between two fingers and tossed it into the air before Toothless snapped it up.

"Still good?" Hiccup asked, hugging his knees and snuggling under Toothless' wing.

Toothless wrapped his ring wing over Hiccup protectively and slid his tail under the boy's foot. _Still good._

* * *

 **Anddddd... it's a wrap! Hope you guys enjoyed this! Hope you guys can relate to it and if it made you cry, cos it kinda made me want to, please review it because I really want to understand what kind of writing styles you guys like! See ya!**


End file.
